Inuyasha and Kagome meet Dora the explorer
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Inu and Kag are walking along when Dora and her pet friend come along, what will happen?I got da idea from watching the show wit my little bro,sis and it's really funny especially if you hate Dora the explorer please read and review [ONESHOT]edited


**Inuyasha and Kagome meet Dora the explorer**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking along a path the others were wounded at were back at Kaedes hut healing after a big battle with a huge snake demon, it was just the chance Kagome had been waiting for to go out and get some fresh air but Inuyasha insisted he come along to protect her just in case there's any evil demons around.

"So Kagome do you sense any jewel shards?" asked Inuyasha in his greedy tone.

"No and whose your little friend?" said Kagome looking at the little Spanish girl with her back pack.

"What little friend?" Inuyasha asked giving her a strange look.

"Allah I'm Dora the explorer" said the happy little girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Inuyasha in an angry low voice.

"Uhh ok how did you get to the feudal era?" asked Kagome looking down at her trying to be happy.

"I came down a well, I was out exploring Japan" she said happily.

Inuyasha, Dora and Kagome came across a bridge, it had planks missing.

"Hey Dora wait for me!" yelled a little blue monkey running up to them.

"Piss off annoying blue monkey" Inuyasha said in his un grateful tone

"And I'm boots!" said the blue monkey.

"We need to fix the bridge so we can cross it" said Dora happily.

"Back-pack, Back-pack, Back-pack, Back-pack Back-pack, Back-pack, Back-pack Back-pack" Dora's bag started to sing, it even had a face.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked

The bag arose, stuff started coming out of it and circling around the bag, there was a hammer and nails, a teddy bare, pencils, blanket and a lolly pop.

"What do we need to fix the bridge?" Dora asked, she really didn't know.

"God isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised about the bag thing since nearly everything they fought fell into the category weird nor did Kagome but it didn't look dangerous though.

"Um…the hammer and nails?" asked Dora with the most questioning look.

Just then a blue computer arrow came up and clicked on it.

"A demon! Iron reever soul stealer!" Inuyasha slashed the arrow in half.

"Inuyasha that wasn't a demon" Kagome said flatly.

"What's a demon?" asked Dora totally clueless.

"Umm maybe its best if you don't know Kagome said to her happily.

The bridge suddenly was fixed because Dora guessed the hammer and nails.

"What the fuck? Did I miss something?" asked Inuyasha looking at the bridge.

"We fixed the bridge, We fixed the bridge, We fixed the bridge" Dora and the blue monkey danced around linking arms as if they were in some kind of retarded country dance.

"Why don't you just got back to where you came from?" Inuyasha suggested sarcastically.

"Because we want to explore Japan" the little blue monkey said.

"You know Dora this isn't the right Japan, you need to go back down the well and explore there" said Kagome trying desperately to get her to go back.

"But I wanna explore here!" Dora started to have a temper tantrum.

"Shut the fuck up you little pest" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome commanded him to sit.

BANG

"Dora you really should go back to present Japan" Kagome said kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah FUCK off Dora and take your annoying blue monkey pet thing with you OK?" Inuyasha said getting up and pointing in the direction of the well

"What does fuck mean?" asked Dora curiously.

"Maybe the bag will tell us" suggested Boots.

"AHG my god!" Inuyasha said giving him self a light slap on his cheek.

"Uh maybe its best if you don't know what that means" Kagome fake laughed.

But little did Dora know that Naraku was on his way, Naraku was wearing his baboon cloak while riding on a cloud "Heh this my chance" he said evilly to himself before scooping up Dora and Boots.

"Are you taking me for a ride fun baboon?" asked Dora happily.

Dora didn't see the that it was a bad person, she didn't even know…

"Yes I am, this will be very fun indeed hahaha" Naraku laughed evilly and then swept off really fast along the path.

"Oh no" cried the blue monkey, he was actually smart enough to see this was evil.

"Well that takes care of that problem, finally Naraku did something good for once" Said Inuyasha jumping up into a near by tree and relaxing on it.

"Inuyasha we have to go after her!" said Kagome urgently.

"Why? We'll just end up with another problem" Inuyasha said in a 'who cares voice'

"NOW! Get down here now!" Kagome yelled.

"How 'bout no" Inuyasha said smartly.

"How 'bout you SIT!" Kagome fumed.

"AHHH" Inuyasha fell from the tree face first in the dirt.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll get the little pest back sheesh" Inuyasha said getting off the ground whipping his face of the dirt.

"Let's go" Kagome said swinging her back around her back while Inuyasha followed her.

"Kagome get on my back, it'll be quicker" growled Inuyasha

"OK!" Kagome said happily.

The two went speeding off towards Naraku, Inuyasha's senses told Inuyasha that he was nearby, Naraku's scent stopped at a castle, Kagome got off his back and walked in with Inuyasha holding her hand making her blush slightly.

"Uh…Inuyasha, why are you holding my hand?" Kagome blushed.

"So ya don't run off anywhere" he said gruffly.

"…ok" Kagome was unsure what to do or what to say.

Kagome heard a scream, a little girls scream-it was Dora and her little blue monkey they were in the next room, Inuyasha followed his hearing and went into these big golden doors there they found Dora and her pet monkey.

"Noooo!" Dora screamed as Naraku took her pink lolly pop away.

Kagome and Inuyasha fell anime style and sweat dropped.

"Dora get a real problem" Inuyasha said getting up.

"Give me my wolly pop back now!" cried Dora.

"Don't be mean you big bully!" cried the blue monkey, he took off his boot and threw it at Naraku.

"NARAKU!!" Kagome screams as she is about to launch it at Naraku.

She fires the arrow and hits Naraku right in the face, Inuyasha uses his Tetsusaiga and cuts him in half, out of his body emerges a black smoke that stops in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hahahaha that was just many of my puppets!" the Naraku smoke goes out the window.

Dora and the blue monkey are standing in fear…

"I wanna go home" Dora and Boots start to whine.

"YEAH!!!!!!" Inuyasha rejoices by jumping around.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks so joyfully.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replies thinking he'll have some ramen to celebrate the departure of an unwanted guest.

"Sit" Kagome says in a slightly more annoyed tone.

"Grrrrr" Inuyasha said peeling his face off the ground

"Inuyasha please! At least pretend your happy!" said Kagome stomping off until she got to the door "Dora? Little blue monkey? I'll take you back c'mon" Kagome said in a less angered tone leaving Inuyasha standing there with his jaw hanging open.

Inuyasha puts his jaw back into place "But I am happy, happy that those two are leaving"

When Kagome was walking through the path back to the well with Dora and her friend the blue monkey tagging along side her Kagome asked herself _"How on earth did Dora get a Shikon shard?"_

"Hey Dora? How did you get into this time?" asked Kagome as sweetly as she could

"Well me and my friend were exploring Japan when we came across a shrine, we were playing around the well when we both fell in…I got to my feet and helped my friend too by giving him a hand up, I was still holding on to his hand when found something like a piece of glass glistening in the dirt, I picked it up…then suddenly it let out a big light…we were then travelling through this portal or something, it stopped then we find that we were still in the well…we thought it was nothing so we got the help of back pack and used the ladder to get us out" explained Dora

"We then saw you and dog man walking up we thought it would be safer to stick with an older kid" explained Boots and Dora.

Kagome, blue monkey and Dora where now at the well looking down it "ok you two come with me" Kagome said grabbing them in each hand and pulling them down well.

"AHHHHH" they both yelled as they passed through the vortex of time.

hey finally arrived in a different time but still remained in the same well, they all climbed out.

"Ahhh we've back" said Boots as he and Dora got up.

"Its nice to be in this time" said Dora jumping up and down with the jewel shard.

"I'll take that" said Kagome sneaking up and snatching the jewel.

"You two should go home" Said Kagome sweetly and then jumping into the well "Bye happy sigh

seeing" Kagome said happily

When Kagome had once again entered the feudal era she found Inuyasha with a big grin on his face.

"Are they gone?" Inuyasha questioned unsurely.

"Yes" Kagome said happily and embraced Inuyasha.

The end! Hey guys I hope you thought that was funny, it was a one shot so…yeah I hope yall liked it, and please review!


End file.
